


Lemonade

by Andy869



Category: P1Harmony (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crushes, Feelings, M/M, Strangers, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 5,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29627157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andy869/pseuds/Andy869
Summary: Jiung always sees the same boy picking out the same drink.Intak always go to the same gas station to pick out his favorite drink, lemonade.--EVERYTHING IS FICTIONAL! !No disrespect to Intak and Jiung.No disrespect to P1Harmony.No disrespect to FNC Entertainment.
Relationships: Choi Jiung/Hwang Intak
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Lemonade

*Jiung  
There he is. 

The boy who comes in here everyday of the week to get Calypso lemonade. 

I personally have tried it. And I don't see why he was addicted to it. 

It tasted like jolly ranchers that have been sitting in water for hours and a ton of sugar had been added to it. 

Perhaps he was just addicted to the flavors instead of the actual drink. 

But nonetheless, he always comes here everyday at the exact same time. 

3:30 in the afternoon. 

He comes in, grabs his drink, pays for it and then leaves. 

And to be honest, he was the best part of my day. This job was boring and he was just a different view from the other customers that come here. 

The mysterious boy is attractive. How his dark brown hair was slightly ruffled. And his almond shaped eyes search for his drink. 

I can see him from the cash register. How he scans the different drinks as if he was debating to try something new. 

He had a small pout as he still scans the items. Cheeks a bit puffed out and pink tinting them cutely. 

And in the end, he still picks his drink. 

He makes his way over and places the glass bottle on the counter. 

"Will that be all?" I ask as I scan the drink and hand it back to him. 

"Yes." He simply answers. 

"Your total is $1.50." 

He hands me two dollars and waits for his change. 

"50 cents is your change. Have a nice day." I hand him the quarters onto his awaiting hand. 

"Thanks. You too." He gave me a small smile and then leaves.

If only I could bring myself to hold more of a conversation with him.


	2. Lemonade

*Intak  
A new day, the same drink. 

I walk into the same gas station that I always go to get my drink. 

The bell chiming as it informs everyone that someone has entered the store. 

I see there was no one else besides the employee who was behind the counter. 

He was really attractive. With his brown eyes and bleached hair expect for the small portion at the front that was his natural hair color. 

I walk straight to the coolers and scan the variety of drinks. It's just a habit to do. 

I stop at the lemonade section and see that my favorite brand had new flavors. 

I personally don't like to try anything new. Especially new flavors. 

But I was quite curious of one of them. Kiwi Lemonade. 

The green color was just pretty and I couldn't help but reach for it. 

Hopefully I'll like it and start to switch it up a bit. 

I walk to the register and place the glass bottle on it. The male grabs it and looks at it. 

"Trying something new?" He asks. 

I nod with a soft smile. "The color was just intriguing." 

He nods as well and scans it. 

I watch him do so and my eyes scan for a hint of his name. They land on his name tag. 

Jiung

How did I not take note of his name? I literally come here everyday. 

"$1.50 is your total." He spoke up. 

I hand him the money and take my drink. 

"Have a nice day." He says before I turned on my heel. 

"You too,,,Jiung." 

I quickly left the store and made my way home. 

One day I'll hold more of a conversation with him.


	3. Intak

*Jiung  
The boy wasn't here yet. And it was already 4:28. 

I was a bit worried. Maybe something happened to him. Or perhaps he just couldn't come today. 

Well that sucks. He was the best part of my day in this boring job. 

I look up from my magazine as I hear the bell ring and some chattering. 

He came. But with some other boys. 

They were chatting about some movie. Perhaps they went to watch it and that's why he was late. 

"I think Intak hyung will be an amazing actor." One boy says. He looked young and full of curiosity and pureness. 

And with every word he spoke, he seemed a bit hesitant or unsure if he pronounced them correctly. I assumed he wasn't from around here. 

"You're right, Shota! He has the looks and everything!" Another boy says. He had red hair and an adorable face. His eyes becoming crescent as he smiles. 

"You think so? I do admit that I am pretty handsome." The lemonade boy says as he scans for his drink. 

Wait, so his name was Intak? What a lovely name for an attractive male. 

They grab some other snacks and drinks and walk over to my counter. Placing all the items on it. 

"Hey Jiung." Intak spoke. 

"Hello Intak." I replied as I grab an item and start to scan. 

I can see he was surprised by the sudden acknowledgment of his name.

The two boys that were with him have backed away a bit and had knowing smile on their faces. 

"So you used context clues to figure out my name. I'll give you props for that." He says as he leans on the counter. Elbow on and chin on the palm of his hand. 

I hum in response as I finish scanning all of their products and putting them in bags. 

Then mirroring his position and leaning a bit close to him. 

Intak smelled lovely. There was a hint of cologne, mixed with a lemony smell. 

My dumb brain saying he must've grown that lemon smell from drinking too much of the drink. 

I can see a faint blush appearing across his face. 

"Cute." I whisper for only him to hear. 

He pulls away and becomes more red and stuttering. 

"H-how m-much?"

I laugh at his cuteness and pull away and look at the total. 

"$6.89" I answer. 

He nods and pulls out a ten dollar bill. 

"$3.11 is your change. Have a nice day." I say. 

He grabs his items and nods. "You too." 

Oh Intak. If only you knew about these unknown feelings I've grown for you.


	4. I wouldn’t say that

*Intak  
I wouldn't say I was obsessed with Calypso lemonade. 

But if I had to pick between water and lemonade, it would be the lemonade. 

Okay perhaps I was a little obsessed with the drink. Can't blame me though, the drink was delicious. 

But aside from that obsession. I was having another obsessed thing. 

Or person. 

Even if the store was a bit far from home, it was the only place that sold the lemonade. 

And on the plus side there was the cute boy who was behind the register. 

I open the door and look over to where Jiung is usually at. 

"Intak." He says casually. A smile on his face. 

"Jiung." I answer back. 

And then I make a beeline to the coolers and grab my drink. 

This time I will make conversation with him. 

"So...Uh,,, how do you like working here?" I ask as he scans the bottle. 

What a dumb question!

"It's boring. But you make it less boring." Jiung answers honestly. 

I feel a blush spreading on my face. I just could help but hide it. 

"O-oh well that's good to know." I say and hand him the correct amount of money. 

"Tell me though. Why do you drink this stuff? It's just a load of sugar." He asks me, making our conversation a bit longer then usual. 

"I just like the taste of it." I answer. 

"It taste like jolly ranchers sitting in water and a ton of sugar was added." He says as he leans on the counter a bit. 

"I never thought of it like that. Thanks, perhaps you ruined it for me." I laugh out. 

He smiles and chuckles. "I hope not. Because then I won't be able to see you everyday."

Shit, there he goes again. 

"Tsk, whatever." I mumble out playfully. 

"Have a nice day, Intak." He says. 

I grab my drink and give him a soft smile. 

"You too, Jiung."


	5. Like outside of here?

*Jiung  
I keep taking deep breaths as the time was ticking close to 3:30. 

I was going to ask Intak if he wanted to hang out with me this Saturday. There was a new movie playing at the cinema and I wanted to see if he wanted to go with me. 

I look at the clock behind me and my nerves started to get worse as I see the clock said 3:30. 

I look at the front entrance and wait to see the boy come into view. 

My hands were so sweaty and my heart was pounding crazily. I wipe my hands on my pants and trying to calm myself. 

Then I hear the bell ring and I look up. 

All nerves and anxiety had vanished as he looks at my direction with a pretty smile on his face. 

"Hey Jiung!" He says happily and waves at me cutely. 

I bring my hand up and give a small and short wave. And giving him a small smile back. 

"Hi Intak." I say calmly. But to me it sounded like I was awestruck by his presence. 

He just continues to smile and then makes his way to his usual spot for his usual drink. 

I take another deep breath and give myself some motivation comments. 

Come on Choi Jiung! You can do this! 

He'll say yes!

But what if he doesn't? 

Then great, I would've just embarrassed myself. 

I'll have to quit my job, move towns and change my name. 

"Jiung?" I shake the thoughts away as my name was called out. 

Intak looking at me with concern. 

"Ah sorry. Is that all?" I ask and grab the bottle. 

He 'mhmm' in response.

"Hey uhhh, can I ask you something?" I start to say. 

He nods and gives me the money to pay. 

"Are you perhaps,,,busy this Saturday?" I ask and hand him his change. 

"Hmm, I'm not. Why?" Intak asks in a cute way. 

"Well there's a new movie playing on Saturday. And well I was wondering if you wanted to go with me. To see it." I feel my cheeks burn with every word I spoke. 

"You mean hang out? Outside of here?" He gestures to the gas station. 

I nod. 

"Okay!" He says cheerfully. 

I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding. Oh gosh, he said yes!

"Great. Then Saturday at the Maple Cinema at 3:30." I tell him. 

"Saturday at 3:30. Okay, see you then." 

Intak leaves with one last smile and wave and he was out of view. 

I fall to my knees from all the anxiety and nervousness. 

I brush a hand through my hair. 

I can't believe I did it. And he said yes. 

Now I have to make a good impression to him on Saturday.


	6. D-date?

*Intak  
Saturday finally arrives. And I was excited yet nervous for today. 

I wanted to look my best today. So I started to get ready an hour early before meeting Jiung. 

Rummaging through my closest and picking out outfits that will look nice together. 

I decided on a white long sleeve thin sweatshirt. And white wash jeans. 

Brushing my hair but barely styling it.

I look at the time and see I only had 30 minutes left. 

Quickly grabbing my phone, keys and wallet and left my room. 

I slip on my shoes and leave the house after, locking it and start to walk to the cinema Jiung said to meet at. 

It was until then I realized I didn't have Jiungs phone number to let him know I was already here and waiting out front. 

As I reach the cinema, my eyes scan the somewhat crowded place. Looking for the attractive male. 

Maybe I should head inside. He could be waiting for me at the ticket booth. 

I open the door leading into the ticket booth. The smell of freshly made butter popcorn hitting me as I enter. 

"Intak!" I hear my name being called from my right. 

I look over and see Jiung. 

And boy, he looks much different then from the gas station. 

Instead of his typical plain gray uniform collared shirt and work pants. He was dressed in his causal clothes. 

A white shirt with a black logo in the middle. A yellow long sleeve windbreaker over it. The material looked a bit thin. 

His pants were slim and dark, contrasting from the bright colors of the other clothing. 

And what made the whole outfit come together was his glasses. 

The frames clear and somewhat big on his small face. But it just made him look cute. 

I walk over to him and he smiles at me. His typical pretty smile that made my heart swoon. 

"How long have you been waiting here?" I ask, hoping he wasn't waiting long. 

Even though I was 8 minutes early. 

He start to awkwardly and nervously chuckle, scratching his cheek as he does so. 

"To be honest, about 45 minutes." Jiung answers. 

I giggle at his honesty. 

"Well shall we?" I gestures to the ticket booth. 

He nods and we look up at the screens that showed the different screenings they had. 

"I wanted to watch that movie." Jiung spoke as he points at the screen. 

I try to follow his pointing but couldn't decipher which one. 

"Which?" I ask still looking. 

"Parasite." Jiung answers. 

I heard the movie was good. And have been wanting to watch it. 

"Okay yeah." 

He heads to the ticket booth and asks for two tickets. 

Pulling out his wallet and about to pay.

But I interjected. 

"Wait, let me pay for mine!" 

He shakes his head and hands the lady the correct amount of money. 

"Nonsense. I invited you so I'm paying." Jiung says and thanks the lady for the tickets. 

My mind racing with thoughts. 

We were at the movies. He 45 minutes early. He insisted on paying because he invited me. 

"Is this a date?" I ask as we walk to the snack bar. 

Jiung chokes on air and cheeks turn a cute pink. 

"I-I,,, a d-date?" He asks. 

I nod. Was I mistaken? 

"Well if you want it to be a date... then I guess so." He softly says. 

"Great. It's a date!"


	7. Movie

*Jiung  
Well I guess this was a date. A perfect date I guess I could say. 

With a bit of a struggle when it comes to paying. 

As we finished grabbing our snacks and about to pay, Intak pleaded to pay for them. 

"No no! I'm paying." I kept repeating to him. 

And every time I said that, he would pull this adorable pout on his face.

I just wanted to pinch his cheeks so badly. My hand was itching to do so. 

But of course, I restrained myself from the embarrassment and awkwardness of it. 

"Come on Intak. Stop pouring." I say as we head to the correct movie room. 

His pout deepens making me chuckle. 

"I wanted to pay." He mumbles. 

"Why?" I ask a bit curious. 

He wasn't expecting the question and just shrugs. 

"I don't know. Maybe to contribute in this date."

I become a bit flustered at hearing that word slip past his lips. 

Date. 

"You already are." 

He looks at me confused. I open the door for him and he walks in backwards, still looking at me. 

I laugh a bit at his silliness. 

"By saying yes and coming with me here." I whisper out as we walk up the steps and to the top row of the theater. 

I can faintly see him make an 'o' shape with his mouth. 

We take a seat at the very top. Eating our snacks as the previews play. 

The snacks slowly getting less and less as we eat more and more. 

We wouldn't have enough snacks before the movie actually plays. 

Intak seemed to have noticed and stopped eating his snacks. 

And instead starts to eat mine. 

"Hey!" I whisper out. 

He just smiles and continues to pick the candy and eating it. 

Honestly, I couldn't stay mad at him for it.

The movie soon started to play and we focused on it. 

But I couldn't. Every now and then, my eyes would look over to Intak. 

How he was so immersed by the film and the small reactions he gave when something happens. 

The brightness of the movie reflecting off his pretty eyes. 

"Wahh! That was amazing! Right Jiung?" He asks me as he looks over. 

Oh crap, I stared at him for the entire duration of the movie. 

"Huh oh uh yeah it was." I lied. 

He smiles at me and then we gather our things and walked of the theater. 

"Hey, do you perhaps want to go to that diner near my work?" I ask. 

He nods happily. 

"I'd love to."


	8. Diner

*Intak  
"Two milkshakes. One strawberry and one chocolate." Jiung orders for me. 

The waitress writing it down as he says the next order. 

"So that's two milkshakes, one strawberry and the other chocolate. Two cheeseburgers with fries on the side." She repeats the order back to us. 

Jiung nods in confirmation and she tells us the food will be out in a bit. 

"I've never been here before. I should bring Jongseob and Shota next time." I say and look around the 90's theme diner. 

Everything was authentic and nice. Even the soft music that was playing was from the early or late 90's. 

"They're the ones that came with you last time, right?" Jiung asks recalling to the two boys. 

I nod with a small smile. They've been my best friends since middle school. 

"Yeah. We're best friends." I say. 

"Shota, he's not from around here, huh?" Jiung asks. 

"Nope. He's from Japan. So speaking Korean is a bit of struggle for him. But he's getting there." I answer. 

Jiung hums in response. 

"I hope to officially meet them." He says softly. 

"Of course! Do you have any friends?" I ask. But the question seemed to come off wrongly. 

Luckily Jiung laughed at it. Taking it as a light joke. 

"Yes, I do. They're my coworkers and high school friends. Theo and Keeho hyung." He answers. 

When he said hyung, I just recalled that I don't even use the formality. 

"I'm sorry." I say out of the blue. 

"For?" 

"Not calling you Jiung hyung. You're older then me and I don't even use the formality." 

He shakes his head with a slight smile. 

"It's okay. Really. But if you feel the need to use it, then I won't stop you." 

Before I could respond, the waitress comes by with our order.

Placing the food down on the table and handing us the correct milkshakes. 

Jiungs was strawberry and mine chocolate. 

I sips the drink and hum in delight. 

"This is delicious!" I exclaim and sip more of it. 

I should definitely bring Jongseob and Shota here. 

Jiung laughs at my reaction and says those words that never left my mind the first time he said it;

"Cute."

I blush a bit and look down out of shyness. 

Then quickly moving past it as I eat a fry. The potato was nicely fried and seasoned. 

"Everything taste amazing." I say and grab my burger. 

"That's why I like coming here every once in a while." Jiung admits and starts to eat his burger. 

"Take me here for more of our dates." I blurt out in confidence. 

Jiung blushes a bit. "More of our dates?" 

I choke a bit on my food as I realized what I said. 

"I m-mean if you want t-to have m-more dates!" I quickly say. 

His cheeks still held a pink tint and he softly smiles at me. 

"I do."


	9. Back

*Jiung  
Back at it again. 

It was the day after the date. And I was once again, back at my boring job, dealing with boring people. 

Intak still hasn't arrived and time was getting closer to 3:30. 

We did exchange phone numbers after our date.

Texting one another as we headed home and before bed. 

He made me happy and I didn't want to lose that. 

"You're smiling and it's creeping me out." I hear Theo beside me. 

Oh that's right. I forgot about him being here for a second. 

Our boss wanted two people at the counter so that lines can move faster. 

But he doesn't know how empty and slow this place is. 

People come for gas, but they pay on the card machines. 

Anyways, Theo now works beside me. 

"Shut up and keep drooling over Keeho." I retort back. 

He rolls his eyes but keeps an eye on the blue/green haired boy. 

The bell rings and I look over at the door. Smiling as I see Intak walking in. 

"Hey Intak." I say in awestruck. 

I can never get over how he looks every time he walks through those doors. 

"Hi Jiung!" He happily waves in my direction. 

He then walks to get his drink. 

Theo slides next to me and nudges my arm. 

"Ahh, I see why you were smiling so creepily." Theo comments. 

I push him away. 

"I was not smiling creepily. I have a very pretty smile." 

"That I agree with." Intaks voice spoke up. 

Theo waves at the boy. 

"Hi I'm Theo. Jiung here was smiling at the thought of you." 

I push Theo into the back room, his laughter and whines echoing out. 

"Ignore him. He likes to be annoying." I say and curse Theo for his words and causing me to become red at the face. 

Intak chuckles out. 

Wow. I didn't think I can be attracted to a sound. 

"It's okay. I understand. I was just thinking about you." Intak admits. 

"How are you so cute?" I blurt out as I look at him with my head tilted and eyes full of love. 

"Wait uh I mean shit.." I stumble out and then just quickly scan his lemonade. 

Intak was just laughing and the tip of his ears were red and flustered. 

"Thanks. You're cute too." Intak says after he hands me the money and grabs his drink. 

"Goodbye Jiung." 

"Bye Intak..."


	10. Another Date

*Intak  
This time, I'll ask him for a date. 

And this time, I'll pay for everything!

How did I even have money? Easy, I worked at a fast food restaurant. Easily coming out of work at 2:30 and having an hour to freshen up and look nice for Jiung.

I mean what. 

Anyways! I get showered, getting rid of the scent of oily fries and greasy burgers. 

I dress in a grey hoodie and white washed jeans. Putting on my round framed glasses. 

I grab my keys, phone and wallet then rush out to the store. 

As I see the store in view, I slow down on my walking. Trying to calm down and look like I didn't just run over. 

I take a deep breath and exhale as I open the door, my usual smile coming out and aimed right towards Jiung. 

"Hi!" I wave at the male behind the counter. 

Jiung looks at me with awe as he sees me in my glasses. 

Oh right, he hasn't seen me in them. 

"H-hi.." He stutters out. 

"Oh boy, you made Jiung stutter!" Theo says and checks on the boy. 

I laugh and leave them be. 

As I walk to the area where my drink was, I see a blue/green haired male there, restocking the chips. 

"Oh hey." He says.

I look at him. I've never talked to this man before. 

"You're Intak, right?" 

I nod and shift between my feet. 

"Jiung would never shut up about you." The male says. 

"Oh I'm sorry. I'm Keeho. Jiungs friend." 

"Oh. Well hi. Intak. But you already knew that." 

Keeho laughs and stands up from his crotched position. 

"So, when you planning to ask him out?" Keeho asks me. 

I look away and at the drinks. Looking for my usual. 

"Uhh today actually."

"Wow, moving fast, huh?"

I nod. 

I really liked Jiung. 

I just hoped he liked me as much. 

"He really likes you." Keeho says as if he read my mind. 

"Really?" 

He nods. "Wouldn't stop talking about your date and how cute you were." 

I blush. Can't believe he talked about me. 

"Keeho! Theo hyung spilled some slushees!" Jiungs voice yelled out from the counter. 

"I told you not to tell him!" Theo's voice spoke up. 

Keeho groans. 

"Coming! Anyways, good luck."

I quietly thank him and grab my drink then up to the counter. 

I can see Keeho and Theo cleaning up the mess the elder made. 

"So hey, do you want to go on a date?" I blurt out. 

Keeho and Theo stopped their cleaning and looking at us. 

"O-oh that fast?" Jiung asks and scans my drink.

I nod. "Of course. But this time, I pay for everything!"

He laughs at my remark. 

"Fair enough. I'll go. But the next date, I pay." 

"It's a date."


	11. Plan

*Jiung   
I get ready for the date. Dressing in a purple sweatshirt and white washed jeans. 

Not really styling my hair as I think it looked good enough. 

Intak messaged me to meet at the bus stop near my work. 

I kept asking where we were going but he kept saying, "it's a surprise."

I double check to see if I had everything and then walk to the bus stop. 

I see Intak standing by the bus stop. Looking down at his phone. 

"Hey Intak!" I shout as I start to jog on over. 

Intak looks up from his device and automatically smiles at my presence. 

"Hi!" He says bubbly. 

He was dressed in a black sweatshirt and camouflage pants. 

He looked really good. 

"Alright. Tell me where we are going." I say and tug on his arm.

"Whiny aren't we? But fine I'll tell you." 

"That was easy." I say but still holding onto his arm. 

"We're going to....drum roll please!" He starts to do a really bad drum roll sound but it was a cute attempt. 

"The amusement park!" He exclaims. 

"Wah! But isn't that expensive! Let me pay for half of it." I insisted. 

He shakes his head, a smile still on his face. 

"I brought you on this date. So I'm paying for everything." 

The bus arrives and we get in. He paid for both of us and we sat down. 

He gave me the window seat. 

"I wanna ride the really big rollercoasters! Oh oh! And eat some sweets and the delicious food!" Intak starts to plan the whole day. 

"Are we eating first or?" I ask. 

"Should we eat first? I feel like we'll throw up during the rides." He says. 

"Okay. We'll ride some of the rides first. Grab something to eat. Play a few games then ride the rides again. Then have dinner." I say planning it out. 

Intak nods, liking he plan. 

"This is going to be a date that you will never forget!"

And that was a promise.


	12. Small Kiss

*Intak  
"I don't think you should eat all of that." I say to Jiung, who was stuffing his face with nachos. 

"Don't tell me what to do." He jokes as he drinks his soda. 

"Have fun puking then." I laugh as I look around for the next ride to go on. 

He pouts as he cleans his fingers. 

"I thought we were going to play games after we were done eating." He says. 

"Fine fine." I say and look for some games to play. 

"You any good at basketball?"   
——  
"I thought you said you were good at this game." I laugh out as I watch Jiung miss every shot. 

"I am! You're just watching me and putting pressure!" Jiung points out. 

I laugh even more. 

"Alright Alright! I'll look away." I say and turn around. 

I was stifling my laughter as I hear Jiung continue to groan at his failed shots. 

"Your presence just messes me up!" Jiung shouts and throws the last ball. 

I turn back around and see Jiung flustered. 

"Shut up." He mumbles out.

I hold my hands up in defense. "I didn't say anything."

"But you were thinking it!" 

I laugh and he drags me to another game. 

"Are you good at skeeball?" He asks as he puts in some tokens. 

I smugly smile and roll up my sleeves. 

"Why yes I am." 

He playfully rolls his eyes and puts in more tokens on another skeeball machine. 

"Loser has to buy the winner anything he wants." Jiung bets. 

"You're on."   
——  
"I'm not playing games with you anymore." Jiung pouts out as he buys me a cute trex plushie. 

"Don't be a sore loser." I say and hug the trex in my arms. 

"Yeah yeah. Come on. I wanna ride the rollercoaster." Jiung pulls me towards a line. 

The ride was enormous. There was different loops and twists and turns. 

"Are you sure you're ready for a ride like this? You did eat a lot." I say as we move up a bit. 

Jiung nods. "Of course I'll be fine.   
——  
"Hrgh!" Jiung throws up in a nearby trash can. 

I was patting and rubbing his back in a soothing and comforting way. 

"I'm not fine." He says into the trash can. 

He finishes emptying his stomach and I hand him a napkin and a water bottle. 

"Thanks." He say as he cleans himself. 

He throws the napkin away and drinks the water. 

"Not the date I was expecting." I say as we walk around. 

Jiung dryly chuckles. 

"Sorry."

I shake my head. A small smile on my face. 

"It's okay. Definitely a date I will never forget." 

I lean over and kiss his cheek softly. 

And as I pull away, he blushes softly. 

"You need a breath mint. Those nachos smell awful coming back up." I laugh. 

"Shut up!" He laughs and pushes me. 

Today's date was something.


	13. Seriously? (End)

*No Ones POV  
Months went by, both boys had been on many dates. Happily spending their hard earned money on one another. 

Jiung falling more and more for Intak and vice versa. 

And Intak still, like every other day, comes by to Jiungs work for his lemonade.

"Tell me honestly. Do you only come here just to see me?" Jiung asks as he leans on the counter. 

Intak places his bottle and also leans on the counter, mirroring Jiungs position. 

Their faces a bit close but still having a few inches apart. 

Blush invading both their cheeks but ignoring it, conversation still going. 

"Honestly?" Intak repeats, eyebrow raised and a cute smile on his face. 

Jiung nods. 

Intak hums and looks up at the ceiling, the smile still on his lips. 

His eyes coming back down and looking right at Jiungs browns ones. 

"No. This is the only place that sells my drink. You were just a bonus." Intak chuckles out. 

Jiung pulls away and places a hand on his heart. Being dramatic like and gasping, the look of "hurt" written on his face. 

"Ouch! That hurts! You should've lied and said 'yeah, I do come here just to see you.' Intak hurt my feelings." Jiung pouts and whines out. 

Intak laughs and pulls away from the counter as well. 

"You said to be honest! So you wanted me to lie and say that it was honest?" 

Jiung nods. 

Intak still laughs and shakes his head 

"I'm not going to lie in the beginning of our relationship." 

The word slipping out. 

And Intak realized what he said. And Jiung realized what Intak had said. 

"I uh I mean,,, wait..." Intak starts to stutter out and become more a blushing mess. 

His ears now red and burning. Eyes avoiding any contact with Jiungs. 

"I mean,,, we can be in a relationship." Jiung mumbles out, playing with his fingers. 

"Seriously?" Intak asks. 

"Seriously." Jiung looks up and was happy that Intak was no longer avoiding his gaze. 

"Okay. You're now my boyfriend." Intak says. 

"You're not even going to ask me out properly?" Jiung laughs. 

"Do you want to be my boyfriend or not?" Intak asks and crosses his arms. 

"Yes yes. I can't wait to tell people how you lamely asked me out." Jiung continues to laugh. 

Intak rolls his eyes playfully. But he has a smile on his face as he keeps hearing Jiungs pretty and contiguous laugh.

This would have never have happened if he didn't get addicted to a simple lemonade drink. 

Fin


End file.
